


First Night

by diezminutos



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, New house, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diezminutos/pseuds/diezminutos
Summary: Michael didn't think he would get used to any of this. Having someone there who would look out for him. Someone who wanted nothing more than to see him smile and be happy. Someone who loved him more than words could articulate.





	First Night

Michael glanced at Alex as he stood in their bathroom getting ready for bed.

_Their_ bathroom. In _their_ house. Michael didn't think he would ever get used to that.

Michael didn't think he would get used to any of this. Having someone there who would look out for him. Someone who wanted nothing more than to see him smile and be happy. Someone who loved him more than words could articulate.

Michael caught Alex's eyes in the mirror as he fully came into their bathroom. Alex just smiled gently and went back to whatever he was doing. Michael came behind him and leaned against his back gently. He pressed a slow kiss to Alex's shoulder and began to rub his hands up and down Alex's arms.

"You okay?" Alex whispered. Michael wasn't usually so quiet. He hoped that moving in together wasn't moving too quickly but after ten years of trying to navigate whatever this was Alex couldn't wait any longer. He wanted Michael in every aspect of his life. Now, he was worried he was overwhelming him.

"Just thinking."

Alex half-smiled and turned around wrapping his arms around Michael's shoulders. Michael quickly hugged Alex even closer to him. "You can still back out," he mumbled into Michael's curls. "I understand."

"Never," Michael answered softly and pressed another kiss to Alex's shoulder. "I've never had a real home before this. I'm not walking away from you that easily."

Alex sighed sadly at the thought. Michael never had security. He never really had anything that was truly his either. All Alex wanted to do was to be a solid presence in Michael's life. Something he could hold on to and trust wouldn't leave. Alex knew he had been lousy, but decided it was his unspoken promise to make up for all the walking away. For all the distance.

"Bed?" Alex whispered.

Michael nodded and pulled away from Michael and turned to the door. Michael grabbed his elbow and pulled him back and slowly kissed him. Alex eventually pulled away and smiled that smile that only managed to exist when Michael was in close proximity.  Alex grabbed Michael's hands and walked backward slowly pulling Michael with him.

"Don't hit anything," Michael laughed softly.

"I trust you," was all Alex responded and continued to slowly walk to their bedroom. Michael nodded once slowly. He knew it was deeper than that not letting Alex run into a wall or a piece of furniture. He trusted him with his secrets, his past, present, and future. Michael never wanted to do anything else to ever break that.

When they finally made it to their room, Alex sat on the bed slowly and glanced at his leg.

"Can I help?" Michael mumbled and kneeled in front of him. Alex nodded slowly but first grabbed Michael's left hand. He pressed a gentle kiss to it and let go. Michael smiled slightly and gently helped him ease off the piece. He placed in on the floor next to him and stood up slowly. He smiled down at Alex and gently pushed his back into the mattress. Michael leaned over and kissed Alex lovingly. Michael often felt that he lacked the vocabulary to tell Alex how he felt, so it moments like these he hoped Alex truly knew.

When they pulled away, Michael made himself comfortable next Alex and placed his hand on the back of Alex's neck. Alex began to draw patterns on Michael's chest with his fingers. He noticed Michael smile and felt him being gently pulled closer to him. Michael kissed Alex's forehead and let him go back to his doodles.

"I ran into Max today," Alex mumbled still staring at Michael's chest. "Said he could come by tomorrow and help us get every situated."

"Is and Noah too," Michael nodded. "She also insisted that he have everyone over for dinner once we got comfortable." Alex chuckled. Classic Isobel.

Alex noticed Michael try to hold back a yawn and finally shifted his attention back to his face. "Go to sleep," he whispered. "Aren't you meeting with Liz early tomorrow?"

"Can't," Michael answered.

"Why not?"

"It's the first night in our new house. Gotta savor it, y'know?"

"Who knew Michael Guerin was such a sappy romantic?"

"You know I've always been one for you," Michael rolled his eyes. Deep down Alex knew that was true. He knew he could pull this side out of Michael.

"Go to sleep," Alex repeated and ran his hand through Michael's curly hair. "We have so many more nights ahead of us." Michael bit his lip and stared at Alex. "I'm not walking away anymore. I promise, Michael...I'm not going anywhere."

Michael nodded and rested his head against Alex's chest. As he drifted off to sleep, he could feel Alex playing with his curls gently.

"Love you," he whispered clearly on the edge of sleep.

"Love you," Alex whispered back with a kiss to the top of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Come find me on tumblr @michaelneverlooksaway


End file.
